Break up anonymousness
by twilight addict 17
Summary: Story of Leah's and bella's breakup. Alot of twists in the story of course. Leah after Sam imprinted on Emily. Leah left. Sam might have half brother. and Leah might imprint. And Bella? Read and find out. You have to read and find out.
1. Bella

"Hi, welcome to Breakup anonymousness, or BA for short. I am Cassandra Alvarez the group director here. I swear this is a safe place to share your breakup experiences with each other. We will keep everything confidential here. This is just like AA or drug rehab center or group therapy, but this is for breakups. We will support you, we will help you get over that hole in your heart. So from now on as a group, do you solemnly swear that everything from now on that we share here as a group stays here? Do you understand that everything that we say here is confidential. And that I trust that it would stay that way."

"Yes." they said together in one unit.

"Good." she said. "Congratulations, you are now part of the BA group. Now first thing on the agenda is to share your personal experiences. And to let you know, there is no pressure to share. You will not be forced to share ever. You don't have to share till you feel comfortable. And as a group, we always listen to one another. We wont interrupt. We give the person their undivided attention. Everyone will have a chance to speak if they wish. All group members must be respectful. We are a support group. We are here for one another. So now who wants to be the brave soul and be the first to share their personal experiences."

She looked at her clip board at all the names. So does anyone want to share here?"

"I will." a brunette girl that is seated five seats to the left from Cassie spoke up.

"State your name please."

"My name is Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella. And I have the worst break up in the history of the united states, maybe in the whole entire world."

"Would you care to elaborate." Cassie said nicely.

"First, you would think I am just like a typical girl who is so in love with her boyfriend in high school and that she would be devastated when he dumped her. But you don't understand. Edward and I were much more than that. It is much more than an typical relationship. When he left, he took my heart with him."

"I understand exactly how you feel." spoke up an Native American girl in the corner of the room. She was an tough looking girl. She wore leather pants with an purple jackets over beat up military boots. She had an lip piercing. Despite her tough exterior there was something hauntingly beautiful about her.

"Yeah me too." another guy said piping up. "It sucks when love don't work out."

"But me and Edward are not like an normal couple. We were much more. We were soul mates. We were destined to be together. We didn't made sense, we are total opposites, but yet we worked. You would think I am crazy but I am not. He is much more than human. He is much more than an boy. Much more than an man."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "Please explain." she said patiently.

"When I first met him in biology class, he wanted to kill me. Like literally. I am not kidding. I was tempting to him. He wanted to eat me. Like literally. Than one day my guy friend's car skidded on an ice and his van lost control. It could of killed me. Edward saved me. It was than I realized he was much more than human. He was more than that. He was like my superman. My superhero."

_*** ( Flash back) _

"_Edward." she gasped. "How- when- why?" she started questioning. Her mind is spinning. She is trying to grasp how he could of stand right in front of the van and save her from it, without a scratch, or a bruise or anything. How can he stand in front of her untouched! _

_It was too much to handle. She started to feel faint, and fell down. But a pair of strong hands caught her from falling down. _

"_Edward? What are you?" she managed to ask. This boy cant be human. He has to be more than human. _

"_Excuse me?" he sputtered. _

"_What exactly are you?" she asked again. "You must have super powers or something, or gotten bitten by a radioactive spider. You must be spider man or something. I saw you, Edward. You weren't standing near me. You were talking with Alice all the way across there. You could not have made it to me that quickly. You were there in a flash." she started. She knew her eyes were not deceiving her. _

"_I don't know what you are talking about." he said abruptly. "You hit your head." _

"_No." she said her jaw setting stubbornly. "I saw you. You weren't anywhere near me." _

"_Bella." Mike her guy friend said reaching out to hug her. "You okay? I heard that the van almost nearly hit you." _

"_I'm fine, Mike." she said. "Edward saved me." _

_Mike looked at him shocked. "Really?" _

_She saw Edward clenched his jaw. _

"_Mike, let's go see if Ty is okay." _

_They walked over to Ty's van. He was alive, that was the good news. The bad was that right leg was fractured. He was bleeding a little. _

"_Tyler." Bella cried. "Are you okay?" _

"_Yes." he said wincing. "I'm sorry Bella. I could of killed you. Your father would of killed me. I am sorry. I am so sorry." he said putting his head down in shame. _

"_I forgive you." she said. "It's okay. I am fine. You are going to be okay. The ambulance is on their way." _

_***** At the hospital_

"_Isabella Marie Swan." Someone said. She turned towards that voice. It was Edward. _

"_Yeah." she squeaked. It was weird no one ever called her by her full name ever unless she got in trouble with her parents. How does he know my full name. Not too many people know my full name. _

"_We need to talk." he said simply. _

_Bella looked at Tyler who is resting in the bed, looking at the both of them curiously. _

"_I cant right now. " she said. "Can it wait?" _

"_Bella." Tyler said. "Go, see what he wants." _

"_Can you step outside? I will be out. I want a minute alone with Tyler." _

_He nodded. "I will be waiting." he said before walking out the door. _

"_Tyler, I think he is superman or something." she whispered so Edward cant hear her. _

_Tyler burst out laughing. _

_Bella pretended to be hurt. "I am serious. Remember when I first moved here from Arizona, and you guys all told me how weird he and his family are? I think they are superheroes. Have you seen the movie Sky high?" _

"_I have. Bella you have been watching too much movies lately." _

"_Maybe I am being stupid." Bella admitted. "I sound crazy. But he saved me. He was nowhere near me. I saw him, Ty. He stood in front of that bus. He put an dent in it. He is fine. Not an scratch on him. I think he is an superhero, like from the movie Sky high. He has to be more than human. How else do you explain this?" _

"_I don't know." he said. "Now go talk to him. And please do not accuse him of being an super hero." _

_She chuckled. But than she turned serious once again. _

"_Don't feel bad about this, Tyler. It is not your fault. don't blame yourself." _

"_I wish you did." he said quietly._

"_Wish me luck." she said quickly changing the subject. She stepped outside the door to where Edward is waiting for her. _

_She took an deep breath. "Edward, what is it that you have to tell me?" _

**So what do you think. this fanfiction is mix of Bella and Leah. So should I continue? Who do you want more of Leah or Bella? And so you know, I twist things up in the story, so it is soemthing entirely diffrent from the series. Bare with me here. :) Review please. **

* * *


	2. Leah

"Have you ever experienced love at first sight? Have you ever felt attracted to someone that just walked into the room? Do you feel yourself watching this person, obsessed? If you did welcome to my life. Want to know how I lost my boyfriend of five and an half years? He fell in love at first sight with my cousin." Leah said bitterly biting down on her lip piercing.

__

"Leah?" Sam said sitting next to Leah in the tree house.

She turned around. "Hey, Sam." she smiled at her boyfriend. "Do you remember all the good times we had in the tree house? Remember our first kiss up here?"

"Yeah. I remember how scared you were. You said you had never kissed an guy before. You were an nervous wreck." he said smiling briefly. "I remember a lot of things that we done. We had a lot good times together." he said regretfully.

"Yeah, we did." she said smiling at her boyfriend leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

He pulled away looking guilty which was something he did a lot. Not the pulling away part, but the guilty part.

She looked at him confused. "Sam?"

"Listen Lee, I have to tell you something. It's really important."

"Okay." she said turning towards her boyfriend in concern. "What is it?"

"Oh boy. This is hard." he muttered. His palms are starting to get sweaty. All of a sudden, he lost all his confidence.

She noticed his nervousness. She tried to reassure him.

"What is it babe? You can tell me, whatever it is." She said looking at her boyfriend concerned.

"You are going to hate me." he said beads of sweat coming down his forehead.

She wiped his sweat. She had never seen her boyfriend this nervous before.

"I would never hate you." she said. "The idea that I would hate you is ludicrous. I love you Sam Uley. I would never in an million years hate you. Whatever it is that you have to tell me, no matter how bad it is, I wont ever hate you. I don't think I could ever feel that about you. So what is it that you have to tell me? You can say it. I am always here for you, no matter what. Please just tell me, because you are starting to scare me."

"Leah, I cheated on you." he blurted out. "You are going to hate me."

She tried to put his words together. She must of heard wrong. There was no way he could of just said he cheated on me.

"What did you just say?" she asked just to be sure she did not misheard him. "Can you repeat that again?"

He hesitated. Maybe this is an bad idea. Maybe he should of just kept his stupid mouth shut.

"I cheated on you." he said again this time looking at his shoes instead of at her.

He cheated on me! She thought. That two timing son of a gun! She thought furiously.

She was so angry she couldn't even think straight.

She slapped him across the face. "How dare you!" she screamed. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry." he said ashamed. "I am so sorry."

"Who is she?" she demanded. "Who is the girl? What's her fucking name?"

"Emily." he said. "Her name is Emily."

"Emily? Don't tell me it was my cousin. Please tell me it's some other Emily."  
He hesitated. Should he tell her which Emily? But than what was the point of lying? He already done enough damage.

"It's your cousin." he said. He braced himself for her anger.

She slapped him again. Harder this time.

"How could you?" she demanded glaring at him. "How can you fucking do this to me? How can you cheat on me? How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks." he admitted.

"Two weeks!" She shrieked.

"Arrrhhh!" she screamed. "So you been lying and sneaking around for two weeks? How can you say you love me and than kiss my cousin behind my back? How can you do something like that. I love you Sam, and I thought you loved me. How can you be so heartless."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't plan this. It sort of happened."

" Sort of happened? How can it sort of happen? This is not something casual, like bumping into someone, and say hey I sort of bumped into you. You didn't just sort kissed her. It wasn't an one time thing. You cheated on me for two weeks. It's not something that sort of happened. You lied to me. And I hate you." she said. "You were right. I do hate you. You broke my heart. I wish you were honest. You ruined my life."

"I am sorry." he said again hanging his head.

"Is that all you can say?" she sneered. "Just sorry? Do you think that's going to fix anything? Do you think that's going to heal my broken heart? I am so tired of hearing how sorry you are."

"No." he admitted tears in his eyes. "But I am still sorry. I do love you, Leah. That's the problem."

"Than why?" she demanded. "If you love me, than why did you cheat on me? Why did you do it?"

"I fell in love at first sight with her. I don't know how to explain it. I met her for the first time, and there I was hooked. It was love at first sight."

"You know fuck you, Sam." she said angrily. "I don't need your excuses. I don't need your shit right now. I have to go. I need to take an walk. I just cant stay here. I am too overwhelmed."

"Just don't go into the woods." Sam warned.

"Don't tell me what to do." she said flipping him off. "Good bye forever Sam."

********

"Leah." Emily said as she approached her cousin.

She ignored her. She kept on walking.

"Leah." she said again. "Stop. Please? I need to tell you something." she said pleading.

Leah didn't stop. She kept right on walking.

"Leah!" she shouted. "Please stop!"

Leah kept her face expressionless. She stopped sighing. "You don't need to explain anything. You don't need to make excuses. Because I already know the facts. You betrayed me, Emily Young. And I don't want to talk to you again. You are dead to me."

"Leah." she trying again. "Please, let me explain. Let me tell you something that you need to know." she said putting her hand on Leah's.

She shrugged it off.

"I don't give a shit." Leah said coolly . "There's nothing you can say or do that can fix this. And quite frankly I don't want to hear it."

She started to walk away once again.

Emily watched her cousin walk away from her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her vision is blurred.

But she had to let her know. She had to tell her cousin. She cant let Leah walk away without knowing. She had to tell her, whether she believes her or not.

"Sam is keeping something from you." she blurted. "I know what it is. If you can just stop and let me tell you."

She froze. She turned around. "What? Tell me, what is he keeping from me?"

"Sam is an werewolf." Emily said.

Leah laughed in spite of herself. "Wow, Emily. Not only are you an boyfriend stealer, apparently you are crazy too."

"Leah." she said. "I am serious."

"Yea, you are crazy. I need to get away from you." Leah said.

"He imprinted on me." Emily blurted out again. She was panicking. She had to make Leah understand.

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means he fell in love with me at first sight."

"You know, fuck you Emily. That's the exact same thing he told me. He said he fell in love with you at first sight. And here you are telling me he is an werewolf. You are crazy, Emily. You and Sam can fuck each other all you want. I don't want to have anything to do with this. I am finished."

"Leah." she said tearfully. "I am sorry. But it is true. He is an werewolf. You see he was sick three weeks ago. You remember that? He transformed. His father and grandfather was one before him. It's his genes."

She laughed again. "What a bunch of bull shit. There are no such things as werewolves. And if you believe in that mumbo jumbo, maybe you should consider enrolling your self into an mental institution."

"Leah it is true. I am telling you the truth."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I don't even know what the truth is anymore. I cant tell apart from lies and truths anymore. I have you to thank for. You hurt me. You betrayed me. And I will never forgive you for that." she said walking away from her cousin and Sam for good.

"Good bye." she whispered when her back was turned. Tears were falling fast from her cheeks.

**Well here we are, the second chapter. What do you think? Review please. Should I continue? **

* * *


	3. Jess's in trouble

__

"What is it Edward?" she asked. "What do you have to tell me?"

She knew it. He is hiding something. Finally he is going to tell me! She thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"You just go this look in your face. It was just an weird and unusual expression."

"Oh." she said. "I was wondering what you had to tell me."

"Bella." he said. "What you saw today, it is not what you think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think I am some kind of super hero, with super human strength. You are mistaken. You don't know what you saw."

"Edward, I know what I saw. You saved me. It was an impossible mission. You saved me from being squashed somehow. You weren't anywhere near me. I saw you talking to Alice across the parking lot. You couldn't of rushed over here so fast. It's impossible. How else can you explain what happened today? You must be some superhero. So are you?" she demanded.  
"Bella. You silly girl." he said sighing. "You don't know what you saw." he said his jaw hardening.

" Don't call me an silly girl. And stop treating me like I am one. I am not an child. I know what I saw. I didn't bump my head or anything. And that is thanks to you. You keep on saying I don't know what I saw. You are right, I don't. Why don't you tell me." she said frustrated as well. " Explain to me how you saved me from my death. Explain how no one else can do what you just did. Explain that to me."

Edward sighed. "I swear." he started. "You are the stubbornness girl I ever met."

She shrugged. "Your not the first one to say that."

"What if I am not the good guy? What if I was the bad guy? What if I wasn't the superhero?" He said challenging her.

She was confused.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying what I if I wasn't good?" he said his eyes watching her face closely, judging her reaction.

"So your bad? Is that what you are implying? I don't believe that for one second."

"Why?" he asked. His iris's are golden and smoldering.

It nearly made her forget her own name.

She stood there silently staring at him like an brute for a few seconds before shaking herself.

" Because you saved me Edward Cullen. You saved my life. How can you be bad? If you were bad like you were implying, why would you of saved me? Why bother right?"

"I am dangerous Bella." he said seriously. "Listen to me. I am not the hero. I am the most dangerous creature there is."

She shuddered at his words.

"What a weird choice of words." She said. "I don't get why you keep on saying that."

"Bella." he whispered. "Please. Just listen to me for once"

"Edward, I am confused. I don't get you." She said again.

"It's best if we should never talk again." he said.

She was shocked. First time an guy said that to her. First time anyone actually said those words to her.

Her mouth hanged open. Than hurt came over her. "You don't want to talk to me again?"

He hesitated. He felt bad. She saw it in his eyes and face clearly.

She didn't need his sympathy.

She didn't need his pity.

If that's how he want it. Than fine. She will play his game.

"Fine." she said crossing her arms. " Don't talk to me ever again if you want. You know you are so rude. But one of these day, I will find out. I will know the truth about you."

"Bella." he said. "Stop. It's not safe. It'll put you in danger."

"Why?" she said stubbornly. "How is not safe? I am so tired of your cryptic answers. You are making my head spin. No other guy makes my head spin as much as you do. You confuse me Edward. What is your deal?"

"It's better this way. It's better if both of us if we don't get attached." he said coolly.

She was confused more than ever. She was about to open her mouth when Mike interrupted her.

"Bells." Mike said coming up to her.

"Hey, Mike." she said greeting her friend.

"You okay?" he asked after seeing her face.

"Yeah, I am fine." she responded. "Did you see Ty?"

"Yeah. I saw him. He's all banged up. But other than that, he seems to be doing fine. Although he keeps on blaming himself for what happened. We should contact Lauren though."

Lauren and her family recently had an hiking trip up in the mountains.

"I keep on telling him not to blame himself for what's happening. He wont listen. You can try to call her. I doubt, we can reach her."

"I don't blame him for it. I would of done the same thing, if it were me. What if it was Jess? Do you know how scary that could have been. I could of came close to loosing you. If it wasn't for Edward you would have been dead." Mike said.

"I saw how close the van could of crush you. Thank god you are okay. And Tyler told me your theory." he added.

"Mike!" she said blushing furiously. "Not now!"

He chuckled a little. "But I guess you have an point."

"Mike. Not here." she said again, whacking her friend this time.

He laughed. "Bells, your red as an tomato."

"Shut up." she said smacking him again.  
Than Mike turned serious again. He turned towards Edward.

"Edward, I owe you one dude." he said to him. "Thanks for saving my friend here. We were worried."

Than back to Bella he asked. "Did you call your parents yet? Do they know yet?"

"No. My dad is out of town. And my mom is with Phil at Miami I think. Both are unreachable. I might mention it. My daddy would have an hear attack, and my mom will have an panic attack. Maybe best if I don't mention it."

"I guess." he said.

"Mike, how's my best friend doing? Do you know?"

Jessica Stanly is her best friend since the day she arrived to Forks. She is also Mike's girlfriend.

"I didn't had the chance to see her. You know since this happened. But she found out what happened somehow. I am amazed at the girl at how quickly she can find gossip. That girl should work for tabloid magazines, like People, or US Weekly. She called me. She was worried. She wanted to come here."

"Well I hope you told her no. She shouldn't come down here. She is in no condition to drive. She needs to rest. She needs to be in bed."

" Relax, mama bear." he said. "I told her the same thing. After minutes of convincing. She finally agreed."

"Well, tell her that I am fine. And tell her that I hope she gets better."  
"I will." he said. "I think I am going to go see her now. You want to come? It will reassure her that you are truly fine. Can you leave?"

"Yeah." she said. "Dr. Cullen says I am fine. He said I am good to go. The only thing that hurts is my foot. It's a little tender."

"Okay." he said. "Let's go than."

"Help me out a little Mike." she said wincing a little. Mike was just about to reach out towards her, when Edward intercepted.

Bella was a little shocked. "Um, thanks Edward."

"Thanks man." Mike said. "I can take it from here."

He held on to her and they start walking towards the exit.

"So, you going to tell me about some of those theories of yours?"

"Fine, I will tell you. Promise you wont laugh."

"I promise."

"I have more than that theory. I think he's something else. Much more than an superhero."

His lips twitched.

"Mike! You said you wont laugh!"

"Sorry."

"Actually Jess came up with it."

"What?"

"You really promise this time you are not going to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Liar!"

"I really wont laugh." he said trying to keep an straight face.

"Sure whatever." she said. "But fine I will tell you anyway." she said looking at her shoulders at Edward.

"It's just an theory. It probably false. I think he is an vampire."

"Wow." Mike said trying really hard not to laugh.

"Crazy huh?" she said. "And go ahead. You can laugh."

He let out his laughter. And she laughed along with him.

"You hang out with Jess too much."

"Probably." she said as they exited the hospital.

"Hey, that's weird." Mike said whispering to her.

"What is?" she asked.

"That guy over there." he said pointing.

He was pointing to the pale guy with a hint of olive in his complexion standing an couple feet from them.

"I saw his eyes. They were red."  
The guy was looking down on the ground.

"And you call me crazy?" she said. "Come on Mike let's go."

"Yeah, you are right." he said.

"Where in the world did you park your car?"

"Over there." he said. "At the left wing."

Just than Bella's phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bella?" a girls voice said scared.

"Yes. Who is this?" She asked.

"It's Jessica."

"Jess!" she exclaimed. "We are about to go see you. How are you?"

"Bella." Jessica said in the tone of voice that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with Jess?" Mike asked anxiously.

"I don't know." she told him.

"Jess?" she said to the phone. "You there?"

"Something's wrong. I don't know what it is. I feel like something's not right."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Bella. I am scared. Something's wrong I can feel it. My mom's out to get some medicine. And my dad's at work."

"We are on our way." Bella said trying to calm her. "Lock the doors, and close all the windows."

* * *

**So wat do you think? Review please. **


	4. leaving Leah

_She ran all the way home. She didn't even think about what she is doing. She just let her emotions carry her, and lead the path for her. _

_She got the suitcase from her closet and started throwing her essentials into it. She threw her makeup, her clothes, her tooth brush, her lap top and her charger. In her purse, she make sure she put all her stash of her money and her cell phone and Ipod into it. _

_She was almost finish packing when Seth came home and walked upstairs into his room when he was passing by he saw his sister packing. _

"_Leah? What are you doing?" Seth asked when he walked into the room. _

_He was shocked to see her packing her things. _

"_I am leaving." she announced zipping up her bag._

"_Leaving?" he asked shocked. _

"_Yes, that's right." She said determined. "I am leaving." _

"_Why?" he said still shocked and utterly confused. "What's going on?" _

"_It's Sam and Emily. They cheated on me with each other. They are full of bullshit." _

"_Fuck, Leah. This is crazy. You cant leave like this. That's an crazy reason." _

"_Maybe. But I am heart broken." she said pointing to her chest. "He broke my heart. What do you expect me to do? This has been going on for two weeks. He's been lying to me! And she's telling me crazy excuses. Both of them are driving me to the brink of insanity! I want to be sane. I have to leave! I don't have an choice." _

"_And leave me?" he whispered. "What about mom?" _

"_I am sorry." she said. "I have to go. I love you and mom. I will call you when I get there. Tell her I am sorry, and that I have to go. And make sure you tell her that I love her." _

"_I will." he said. "I love you sis. I wish you didn't have to leave. But it is your decision. I am going to miss you. Call me as soon as you get there." _

" _I love you too, bro. And I promise I will contact you and mom as soon as I can."_

_On the train, on the way to Portland Oregon, she asked for some pen and paper from the attendant. _

_**Sam and Emily: **_

_**I am writing to tell you, that I cant stay. I had to leave. And I want you to know that you will never see me again. You both have hurt me so bad. My heart is broken into so many pieces. And all the broken pieces are splattered all over La Push. My heart hurts too much to stay. It hurts to see you two together. It will kill me if I stay. It will drive me to state of insanity if I stay. And I cant do it. I cant stay in the place, where I will be forever reminded of you. You have my broken heart. That's all you will have left of me. I am taking my pride and what's left of my dignity with me. I wish I could say I hate you. But I cant. As much as I wish I could just hate you. I cant. I cant ever hate you both. I hate what you have done to me. But just not you personally. **_

_**Sam, you are the one for me. You are my everything. You are my light, my hope, my sunshine, my joy, my purpose. Why? Why did you do what you did? Why did you have to hurt me like this? **_

_**When you told me you cheated on me. My heart dropped like I am going down an roller coaster. My heart was racing. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't do anything but to stand there helplessly, as my heart shatter into millions of pieces like an broken glass, with those words. When you told me it was Emily. It was like you were stomping on my already broken heart in the ground over and over again. **_

_**What did I do? Did I do anything wrong? Did I do something to you, for you to treat me so cruelly? Why her? Why not someone else? Of all the other girls you could of cheated on me with, why was it her? Are you trying to be extremely cruel? Was cheating on any other girl is not enough, that you had to do something extremely cruel like hooking up with my cousin? Do you enjoy seeing me hurt? Do you like to cause me pain? **_

_**What hurts the most, is all the promises that you have broken. You broken everyone of them! **_

_**You told me I was the only girl for you. Bull shit! Look how that turned out. Only girl huh? What a bunch of bull. You told me I was the one. Huh! What a bunch of crap! You said that there will never be any girls. You said that I would be the last girl you would ever date. Liar! You said when we got out of school and you saved money you would marry me. You said you would make me Mrs. Leah Uley. Look how that turned out! You broken all your promises to me. I wish I never met you. I wish I never fell in love with you. I wish you never made those promises to me, because than I wouldn't have to get my hopes up like that. I wish Sam Uley, that you never came into my life. I wish that I never let you in mines. The pain afterwards is not worth it. **_

_**And Emily, you are my cousin, my sister. We were that close. You are like the sister that I never had. You know I am with Sam. You know how I felt about him. How could you? How can you do something like this to me? You are no longer my sister, much less my cousin. I would no longer acknowledge that we are blood. I don't want to know you anymore. I never want to associate myself with you. You lost my trust. You lost my love. You lost my friendship. I cant believe we are family.**_

_**Goodbye forever. This will be the last time you will ever hear from me. Enjoy your lives together. You better enjoy it, and think it is worth it because you lost me forever. And I am never coming back. **_

Review please.

* * *


	5. the black Mercedes

__

Mike and Bella rushed to his car. As soon as Bella got in, Mike backed up from the parking lot, nearly rear ending the black car behind him.

He cussed quietly.

"Mike!" she said. "You almost hit that car. We want to get there on time, but I also don't want to end up at the hospital again. You know how much I hate hospitals." she scolded.

"Sorry. I am just really worried about Jessica." he said. "I just want to rush over to her and save her."

"Me too." she said. " I want to help my best friend too. But, it wont help if we both end up in the hospital room again. We would of never get to her."

"I know." he said. "I just hope she is okay and that she's not hurt."

"I wonder what's going on with Jessica." She said as Mike turned right.

Something felt funny to her. Something's not right, she can feel it in her woman's intuition.

"I just pray to god, she is okay. If someone hurts her." he said clenching her fists at the steering wheel.

"No one will hurt her." she said reassuring him as much as herself. "She will be okay."

At least I hope she is okay. She thought. Something's not right. She can feel it in every core of her body.

She couldn't get rid of the feeling that she have no matter how much she tried to reassure herself that everything is fine. Some how she knew it just wasn't true. That sinking feeling that bad things are sure to follow just kept getting stronger and stronger, each passing second.

"I sure hope you are right. If anything happen to her. I don't know what I am going to do." he said speeding up a little.

By now he is going 50 mph.

The car. She thought. The car that Mike almost backed into, it's been following them since they left the parking lot.

It looks like the same black car.

Your just being silly, Bella. It's an coincidence. She said trying to reassure herself. It could be another black car. After all there are a lot of people who drives black cars in Forks.

The sinking feeling got deeper and deeper.

Something didn't add up. Something is wrong. It is practically screaming at her, telling her so.

She cant ignore it any more.

"Hey, Mike." She said deciding to voice her thoughts. "I think someone is following us. I think the black car that you almost back into is following us."

He looked at his mirror. "It does look like that car." he commented. He speed up a little.

She noticed the car did the same too.

She turned around to look behind her for an better look. "It's an Mercedes, and the guy who is driving is extremely pale, and has jet black hair and is wearing sun glasses."

"Why would he wear sun glasses? It looks like it wants to rain again."

"I don't know. But he looks really scary." she said shuddering.

Something is nagging at her. The guy. He looks familiar. She tried racking her brain trying to think where she had seen him.

"Mike." she said. "Didn't you point him out at the parking lot. The guy who you said have red eyes. Is that him?"

He looked into the mirror again. He observed him closely.

She put her hands on to the steering wheel, to control the wheel, to keep the car from going out of control.

"Thanks." he said.

"So is it him?"

"Yeah, it does look like him. He is wearing an trench coat." he said after a while. "I think it is him."

"Than he is following us." she said. "He been following us from the parking lot. I think he has something to so with Jessica."

"But why would he want to hurt Jess? We don't know him."

"Maybe Jess knows him." she suggested.

"Bella, no way! No way Jess could of known him. The guy is creepy. I don't think I even seen him before in my life. There's no way she could of known him."

"Than why would he hurt Jess? How would he know that we are connected to Jess? How would he know that I am a friend of hers. It doesn't add up."

"I don't know. Maybe he's been following her without her knowing. You know guys like him are weird like that. He sees us with her all the time. He must of know we are close to her."

"I think I am going to call daddy. Maybe he can look up at his data base."

"I thought he was out of town."

"He is. But he always brings his laptop with him."

"You think he would be any help?"

"Yeah. Although I would have to explain everything to him." she said frowning. "With Charlie, less is always the best."

"Look for his driving license. And think of something."

"All right." she said. She turned around to look at it.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. It's A38JIT." she said talking an pen laying around in Mike's compartment and wrote it in her hand.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her the number her father gave her for emergencies before he left.

"Daddy?" she said when he answered.

"Bella?" he said concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy, I need your help." she started. "Don't panic. I need you to look up an license number."

"Um, what for darling?" he asked confused.

She hesitated a little. Should she tell her father? "Dad, I think there's something wrong. Jess called me saying that she thinks there's someone outside her place, she said she had this bad feeling and there is an car following us. Before alerting the police I want to make sure who this guy is."

"What?" he demanded. "Are you by yourself?"

"No, daddy." she sighed. "I am with Mike."

"Good." he said a little relieved that she wasn't on her own. "Listen , whatever you do. Make sure that that you don't pull over. And if you do, for any other reason. Make sure you do it with people around. You understand me?"

"Yes daddy." she said. " But can you look up the license plate on your police data base."

"Yes I can." he said struggling to remain calm. "What's the number?"

She told him the license number.

He typed it in to his data base.

"Bells." he said. "The license belongs to a Eliza Jenkins from Seattle. According to my data base it is reported stolen. And not only that Eliza Jenkins is also reported missing, just last month."

"Oh my god." she gasped causing Mike to look at her.

"Did you call the cops?"

"No. Jess just had this feeling, so she didn't call the cops. And I didn't because I wasn't sure if he is really following us. Daddy, what do you want me to do?"

"I will alert the guys at the station. I will also send some of the guy to Jessica's place too. In the mean time lock all the door and roll up the window and continue driving. Don't pull over unless you absolutely need to and if you do, pull over at a place with a lot of people."

"Yes, I understand." She said. "I am scared, daddy."

"Me too." he said closing his eyes. "Listen, I have to go call the guys at the station. I will call you right back okay?"

"Kay, daddy." she said hanging up.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"The car is reported stolen. That's not the bad part. It belonged to an Eliza Jenkins, who is reported missing last month in Seattle. Which means this guy who is driving the car is responsible for the missing person. It means he's dangerous."

"Oh my god." he hissed. "Shit, what are we going to do?"

"My dad is calling the guys at the department to go over Jessica's house and be in the look out for the car. In the mean while, we should lock the car door and roll up the windows."

He locked all the car doors and rolled up all the windows.

"Why is this guy following us? What did we do? What makes him want to follow us." he asked.

"Who knows. The guy is sick."

"What do we do about Jessica?" he asked.

"I say that we go there anyways. The cops should be here. He is not going to hurt us there. Not if the cops are there."

"Good point."

* * *

Review please if u want me to contiue. 


	6. imprint?

__

"Hi." some guy said coming up to Leah on the train.

He was cute with his jet black hair and eyes that reminds her so much of Sam.  
"Hi." she said smiling at him.

"You mind if I sit next to you." he asked.

Damn, he even had dimples like Sam. In the right spots too.

Everything reminded her of Sam. She can never escape him.

"Sure." she said. "I don't mind at all."

She folded her letter she had written to both Sam and Emily and put it in her purse. She would mail it when she got off the train.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked her concerned.

"Yeah." she said forcing a smile. "I am fine. Why?"

"Cause you are crying? I saw the tears." the stranger said pointing to her eyes.

"Oh. It's nothing. I am really fine." she lied. "I am completely fine. Never been better."

Ha! She was anything but fine.

"My name is Drew. Drew Uley." the guy said.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised. "Did you just say your last name is Uley?"

"Yes. Yes I did." he said. "Why do you ask?"

She studied him. His eyes, his jaws, his skin tone. They are almost like Sam's. He reminded her so much of Sam.

Could it be? Could this be Sam's long lost half brother that he told her that he had but never met?

Sam's father left his mom when he was a baby. He had never met him. But all he knew from his mother is that his father remarried and had an child.

Could this child be him?

"Miss?" he asked concerned.

"I am sorry for zoning out." she said. "Nice to meet you, Drew. My name is Leah."

"Nice to meet you too." he said holding his hand out.

She shook it.

She felt something change. She don't know what it was. She felt this shift, in the universe.

Strange. She thought. She was overcome with an feeling so overwhelming that no words can describe.

She took her hand from his shocked.

Judging from his face, he must of felt it too.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

"You felt it?" he asked.

She nodded mystified.

"Um, Leah? I never did your answer. Why did you respond the way you did to my last name?"

* * *

Review!!!!! 


	7. blackout

__

Bella, saw the cop cars and the ambulance at the front of Jessica's house when they arrived.

She saw the cops put the yellow tape around Jessica's house, when Mike parked the car on the side of the road.

She took a deep breath, as she got out of the car. She tried to fight an panic attack that she felt coming on.

She gasped, when she saw the stretcher coming out of the front door, with Jessica in it. Her eyes were closed. She looked pale. Her usually rosy cheeks were pale.

Bella took another deep breath.

Her eyes widened when she saw Alice and Edward Cullen out of the house.

Mike was shocked as well.

She snapped out of it soon enough. She walked up to the paramedics.

"How is she? How is my best friend?" she asked her voice shaking.

"She could have been worst." he said. "If it wasn't for the Cullen's."

"Is she going to be okay?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. She might have an chance." the paramedic said truthfully.

Bella again had an hard time getting her breath out.  
Her lungs were grasping for air.

"Bella?" Mike cried. "Bella! Someone help her!"

"It's going to be okay, Miss." the paramedic said.

"Bella!" a different voice said in agony. This one an harmonious soprano sounding voice.

Than she blacked out. Edward's voice was the last thing she heard.

* * *

srry, that it's short. I will update with an leah chapter really soon 


End file.
